The present invention relates to a folding tool set which is consisted of sets of tools connected together for a variety of applications that can be respectively folded up when not in use.
Various folding tool sets have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These tool sets is consisted of a set of tools of different specifications. However, the number of tools is limited, because increasing the number of tools relatively complicates the operation of the folding tool sets or increases its size.